Angel's Song
by LynLin
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Kagome’s not from Japan. Actually, she’s not even from Earth. She’s just stranded here because she’s a princess on the run. It's not a problem until InuYasha and his brother unknowingly take her in. [SessKag]


Hey! I have a new fic...oh no. lol I don't think I can handle having all these fics...but I'll try! I really got my inspiration back!! Haha, the only bad thing about it is the fact that all these damn ideas won't go away...okay! Now, in this fic, it'll change pov a bit but it won't say stuff like Kagome's pov or Sesshoumaru's pov. I'll just let you figure out who is who-- it's funner that way.

Disclaimer: Y'know what? I think you may have a little mental problem because --haha-- you-- haha-- actually believe I'd ever own InuYasha. -.-

PG-13

AU Kagome's not from Japan. Actually, she's not even from Earth. She's just stranded here because she's a princess on the run. No big, really. Sess/Kag

Your heart began to be scorched,

_kokoro ga kogatsuite  
_and there was a smell of it

_yakeru nioi ga shita  
_It was the end of your dream,

_sore wa yume no owari  
_and the start of everything

_subete no hajimari datta_

-Hamasaki Ayumi; Moments

A n g e l ' s S o n g

**Chapter 1**

Arrogant Beauty

----------

I frown. What did I do to get here? Wasn't I a nice person? Didn't I care about all living creatures? Okay, scratch that. I don't like bugs-- but who does? Anyway, back to my whining. I had a good life! A mom, a brother, a boyfriend, lots of friends, what could go wrong? Haha, I'll tell you what. A stupid power hungry leader.

Isn't it convenient for him that the girl he fears will rebel against him just happens to suddenly appear on the most wanted list? What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person! My mother can vouch for that. Why did the freakin leader have to choose ME to be wanted? All these questions run through my mind as I fall into nothingness.

----------

Another day, another memory. A memory that I'd like to forget if it was possible. Most people would love to be in my shoes, the expensive suede and leather that they are. But they don't know what really happens. They don't know the first thing about me. They all think it's so fun to be mobbed by screaming teenage girls, screaming middle aged women, or even screaming old hags. You'd think they'd know better.

Living in Tokyo must have been one of the worst decisions our father has ever made. We were quite content living in Kyoto, where there were not as many screaming girls. Kyoto gives me a bit of nostalgia, if you can call it that. I could go places and remember all the idiotic things that have happened there but here...it's all become quite old quite fast.

Nothing here is new yet nothing here is familiar. Two words to describe it? Well...it sucks. Yes, crude language that is beneath me, but it is all I can think of at the moment. Tokyo may be one of the most famous cities in Japan but it is extremely dull unless you are a tourist. Japan is Japan, no matter where you are.

Nothing ever happens here but I have a sinking feeling that that is not going to stay the same. That should be a good thing but again, it is a sinking feeling. Not a good thing at all.

----------

I spread my wings at the last minute, softening my landing by just a little. I land on a hard rock ground but what's completely freaking me out here is the fact that the ground seems...paved. It's flat. Does that mean there is some technologically advanced civilization here? Please let that be the case because I am not ready to have my hopes squashed right here and now. I don't think I'm supposed to die this way.

Okay, first thing I gotta do is hide my wings. Just in case you didn't know, I have wings. Where I'm from, the females have wings and the males have tails. Personally, I think the wings are way better than the tails but hey; it's what we were born with so we can't complain. (Although the males are the only ones complaining!)

I frown again, thinking of why I have to hide my wings. My boyfriend Kouga said that this world might not appreciate creatures with wings so I have to hide them. He also said that I'm not allowed to ever fly again. Stupid poopy-headed lord of ours stuck something in me with some kind of thing that tells him I'm alive if I use my wings. He's under the impression that females can't survive without their wings. HAH I'll prove him wrong. Damn that Fukui Onigumo...

I turn around, only to run into someone. Half of me is scared, and the other half is relieved that I actually bumped into a someone instead of a something. The first thing I notice is the fact that the creatures here don't have tails or wings. I'm going to go on a whim here and say that this is a male.

"Excuse me...but would you please MOVE IT?!"

I jump back a few steps in surprise. This is the language that we had to study for no apparent reason at all! I always wondered why. It was supposedly an ancient language and it was a requirement. We all learned it and I don't want to brag but...haha okay I do want to brag. Just a little. I was the top scholar in that particular division.

"I'm sorry..." I mutter in this language. I might have been the top scholar but I seem to have forgotten what this language was called. Who cares? At least I can speak it, right?

I almost gawk at the fact that this particular male has blinding silvery white hair. he color shocks me a little but I manage to ask, "Where am I?"

He gives me a little eye roll and speaks to me as if I'm a child. The nerve of this guy! "You're on a street in Tokyo. That's in Japan. And that's in Asia. And Asia is on the Earth. And what the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't know where the hell we are?!" Wow, this guy sure helped me out a lot. I didn't expect him to tell me that much. Just the town or something would have done. Yay I'm so lucky!

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit.

"Why should YOU know? You don't even know where we are!"

"I'm Kagome," I offer.

He steps back and gives me a once over. His eyebrows rise quite suddenly and it makes me wonder, am I really that different from him? Besides the fact that he's a male, am I really that different from the people here? Maybe it's the way I dress? Judging by the look on his face, that's probably one of the reasons.

I'm wearing a pink corset-like top and I personally think it's nice! Am I showing too much or something? Where I'm from, it's considered not showing enough! I'm also wearing nice low-rise jeans that are conveniently white and show my midriff a bit. I have to match, y'know, the wings and stuff. And no, I'm not a prissy little bitch that's all focused on her image. I just like looking not like trash--which is most of the time. I have nice white boots with small heels too! Maybe because my clothes are a little torn and dirty...? I DID fall, after all. What's wrong?

"Are you like, a hooker or something?" he asks confusedly.

"What's a hooker?"

----------

Yea, okay. This is really starting to freak me out here. Is she really this stupid? Is she drunk or something? Aaah, I'm scared!! HAH As if! Who the hell doesn't know what a hooker is? She either must be really naïve or just plain stupid. Maybe she's drunk. Funny, I don't smell any alcohol on her.

This girl looks a lot like my old girlfriend Kikyou...now that I think about it. If she hadn't just told me her name was Kagome, I would have immediately assumed she was Kikyou. I stare at her for a long time and surprisingly, she stares back.

"Please forgive me," she apologizes. What did she do that made her wanna apologize? Really, I don't understand women at all. "I'm not from around here."

...well, that explains a lot. Okay, not really. But...if she isn't from here, where is she from? I'm a curious guy, and I have nothing better to do so I ask. Rudely, of course. That's one of the things I love about me. Rude yet straight to the point. And no, I'm not conceited. That'd be my brother.

She looks like she's thinking for a second and while she's doing this; I stare at her more closely. She has the most stunning eyes I have ever seen. Coming from me, the guy with golden amber eyes, this is strange. Her eyes have the most unusual colors! First, it's gray-ish and it turns blue but then it's a mix and-- whatever. I am not going on a full on rant about some stranger girl's eyes. No matter how big and beau--

"I'm from a place called '!$#&,'" She pauses. "Have you heard of it?"

She sounds so hopeful--wait a second. What the fuck? That doesn't even sound like a word! I've never heard anything like that before! Okay, I am officially dubbing this girl a drunk. Whether she is or not, I'm outta here. I roll my eyes and turn around, determined to get away from this girl. Even though I'm going the wrong way --my house is in the opposite direction-- I do not want to be here.

'Kagome' or whatever stands there as I turn around but as soon as I start to walk, she puts a small hand on my shoulder. I stare at that hand and I notice that she has long slender fingers on a hand that small. I turn around and I can't keep myself from thinking about kissing those incredible--

"Will you help me?" she pleads. She sounds so sad that it's hard to say no.

Weirdly enough, I seem to be a little spellbound or something because the next thing I know, I'm taking her home with me. NOT in the way you might be thinking. I grumble a bit to make it seem like I don't want to help but hey, I have an image to maintain, after all. I really do want to help her though. Go figure.

I know one thing as I lead her to my house. Sesshoumaru, my brother-- yea, he won't be happy about this at all. I bring enough drunk friends home already but bringing home a supposedly drunk stranger? Yea, again, not good. As if I really care. I can't wait to see his reaction.

What can I do? I'm a sucker for these damsel in distress things anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch her. She looks at everything as if she's never seen them before. How weird. Even if you're not from here, you should know what fences and houses look like. It's as if she's seeing what I see and more. It pisses me off but I don't want to scare her. Much.

"Where are we going?" she asks innocently. She seems so relaxed and carefree around me. Like we're old friends that just met up. I can't act like that and it pisses me off more. Like adding fuel to the fire or something.

"Keh, stop asking stupid and useless questions," I growl. She isn't intimidated by me in the least. Have I lost my touch? "I'm InuYasha, by the way."

I find myself staring at her again and I shake my head really hard. I am not, I repeat, not attracted to her. I reason with myself inside my head and say that it's only because she looks like Kikyou a lot. Yea, that's it. Hah, keep dreaming Yamada.

----------

I try to hide my excitement at being led through this new world by an actual native. He lives here so he must know where he's going. I'm not worried. This place has so many things! It's so...I don't know but it's different. Back home, there are lots of green things. Plants, mostly. Water too. It's really beautiful.

This place...Japan? Tokyo? I think it's Tokyo, so I'll just keep on saying that. Tokyo has a different kind of beauty. Strange beauty but nevertheless, it's pretty. There are so many animals here but not as much green. There are a lot of colors. Back home, there are lots of colors too but back home, everything was so natural. I'm going to look forward to exploring this place.

InuYasha's looking at me. I can feel it. What's so wrong about me that he has to look at me every stinking second? Eh, I shouldn't complain. I'm foreign and probably look different so he just wants to...oh, I don't know. Why am I making up excuses for this guy? I don't know him! But I should be grateful. Okay, I'm grateful. Now what?

Oh, and did you see the way his eyes bugged out when I mentioned the name of my home? Maybe he has heard of it before but doesn't want to mention it. I don't know. I don't know a lot of things here. I don't want to annoy him or anger him because he might decide to leave me at the last minute. I don't think that I would do very well in this world without help.

My gosh, listen to me! I seem to say the word 'don't' a lot lately. I am totally pathetic. I wouldn't be very surprised if I died my first week here.

Wait a second, where are we now? I stop walking and turn to face a giant...something. It's like the palace that that stupid Onigumo lives in. I've never been inside it until the day I ran into the damn portal/well thing in the palace (today) but I didn't see much. Is this where InuYasha lives? Is he royalty too? Aah, I'm going crazy with all of these unasked questions going through my mind.

"Well, this is it," he announces.

"What is it?"

He looks at me with the little bug eyed expression again. Is that normal for the creatures here to do? Do all of them have a creepy o.O face?

"It's my house..."

"Oh."

I must sound so stupid! Sure, this is his house. How in all the hells was I supposed to know that? Back home, these kind of places were only for royalty and all that crap.

He leads me inside and I marvel at all the stone and marble statues he has in his home. He doesn't strike me as the artsy type.

"Do you live here by yourself?" I ask.

"No, my brother lives here too. Our dad stops by once in a while."

He sounds disgusted at the mere thought of his brother and father. Why?

O.O Okay, now I picked up the bug eye habit but oh my gosh! His house is HUGE!! It seems like these 'stairs' go on forever in a never-ending spiral!! We don't have stairs back home. We have small little steps. I hold onto the railing and try to keep walking up. InuYasha says we are trying to avoid his brother so I shouldn't make much noise.

Too bad. I squeak a little too loudly but who can blame me? I lose my balance, slip, and almost fall but InuYasha catches me by the waist. I smile at him and try to say thanks but he looks away hurriedly. Weird. Okay. First thing I need to learn how to do in my new life: Walking up stairs.

"InuYasha," a voice calls out. I freeze. I guess I should have learned how to walk up stairs quicker because it seems like we've been caught.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha says through gritted teeth. He must really dislike his brother. I can't see him right now, but I'm starting to dislike his brother too. InuYasha is really kind (since he's helping me) and if he doesn't like his brother, I probably won't either.

Sesshoumaru or whatever his name is starts walking and says, "I expected you back here earlier. I needed you to do a couple of errands and--" he stops talking suddenly when he sees us. More specifically, he stops when he sees InuYasha's arm around my waist and me a little unbalanced.

My eyes dart back and forth between the two brothers. What was going on here? That's when I notice for the first time how beautiful Sesshoumaru is. He looks like a lord out of a fairytale! Okay, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now so I move out of InuYasha's arms and stand there awkwardly as the brothers continue to glare at each other.

"I will not tolerate you bringing these kind of people home anymore, InuYasha. It is a disgrace to our family name." He pauses and looks at me. "What have you two been doing?"

"Nothing!" snaps InuYasha. "I found her like this!"

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru sounds thoughtful for a second. "I haven't seen you around here before so you must not be one of InuYasha's friends. And the fact that he said that he found you brings a great deal of suspicions to mind."

I just realize now that he's talking to me. I don't really know how to answer him.

"InuYasha, don't bring any more sluts home."

He turns around and I shout at him when I get the chance. I understood what he had just said and it wasn't nice. His sentences earlier were a little confusing but I know what a slut is. "I am _not _a slut! How dare you--"

InuYasha hisses slightly to shut me up and I oblige hesitantly. Sesshoumaru turns around again to look at us both with his hard and cold eyes.

"Clean her up before she leaves. I don't want neighbors to spread lies about us-- or rather, you."

It seems like it's InuYasha's turn to be angry because his face is red and he's glaring at Sesshoumaru. He opens his mouth to say something but I put my hand on his arm gently and he stops. We both watch in silence as Sesshoumaru walks away, in all his arrogant beauty. As soon as I get settled somewhere, I am definitely going to do something about that guy.

----------

(Tsuzuku...)

Please read and review!! It would make me very happy and well…yea. Lol that's all you get if you review. And oh yea, another chapter!!


End file.
